


Just Like Always

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did a meme on LJ that said - Give me the names of two characters and I will tell you why character A loves character B. I might answer with a drabble, a quick bit of meta, or a list, just to make things that tiny bit more OMGSOEXCITING!. This is the result.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Like Always

**Author's Note:**

> I did a meme on LJ that said - Give me the names of two characters and I will tell you why character A loves character B. I might answer with a drabble, a quick bit of meta, or a list, just to make things that tiny bit more OMGSOEXCITING!. This is the result.

She'd always had a thing for the lunatic fringe.

Whether that said more about her, or the type of guy she seemed to fall for she wasn't sure.

And there couldn't be much more insane then falling for a superior officer.

She'd thought it was lust at first. Something that an alien virus had helped to build up in her system. Something that dreams and fantasies of a locker room where he hadn't had the foresight to stop her kept fueling.

Years of working together had helped her to squash the urges and desires. They still popped up from time to time, but they weren't the be all and end all of her feelings for him.

Things had never seemed right and she had almost become convinced that it would remain an unrequited interest. Maybe it was something that she only wanted it because she knew she couldn't have it?

But things had changed, dynamics had shifted, and her feelings stayed. And he was there for her...just like always.


End file.
